Economy of Great Pwnage
Great Pwnage has a strong, booming economy. From its recent inception, the nation has seen near unprecedented growth rates, fueled by strong exports, government investment in technological research and infrastructure, and an influx of aid packages. Already, Great Pwnage has an incredible GDP per capita of $37,803.05. Economic Policy Great Pwnage is known for a high flat tax rate of 28%. In order to keep its economy stable with such high taxation, this government income is used for various investments back into the nation. Large amounts of government spending goes into developing infrastructure, and grants for technological research and development. Coming third behind infrastructure and technology spending is Great Pwnage’s military budget, which is rather large for a nation of its size. Finally, some money is used towards social spending programs, although to promote job growth Great Pwnage adopts a Capitalist approach towards businesses, and is strict with entitlement spending. Long-Range Economic Development Plan As Operation Squirtgun came to its conclusion, the Emperor unveiled the Great Pwnage Long-Range Economic Development Plan. Using foreign aid, as well as a focus of tax revenues, large amounts of money will be invested into the national infrastructure to support massive growth at a rapid pace. Resources Water and Wheat are the nation’s leading exports. A significant factor in the country’s staggering growth is the expanding trade surplus as world demand for wheat and water continues to increase. Government subsidies early in the nation’s existence helped fuel the production of export resources, although as the economy has grown more prosperous these subsidies are gradually being repealed. Industry Great Pwnage is known for quickly developing industry in the production of beer and steel, and well as construction ventures. The national beer, Uber Microbrew, is made from local water and wheat, and is famous for its staggering 7% alcohol by volume. Consequently, Uber Microbrew is a worldwide favorite and a subject of national pride. Steel production and construction industries are booming in large part because of the fast expansion of the country’s infrastructure, and demand from the military for tanks, aircraft, and cruise missiles. Very little steel is exported due to the incredible domestic demand. More recently, fast food companies have sprung up across the nation. Technology Great Pwnage has a rapidly expanding industry exporting technological innovations. Legislation is under review by the Emperor for expanding the nation's technology export program to unprecedented levels. Great Pwnage is widely believed to be undertaking a massive research project as a cooperative effort of the Warrior Castes and Cake Town Researchers. The nature of this project is unknown, but rumors of a revolutionary change in warfare persist. Great Pwnage Imperial Securities Great Pwnage Imperial Securities, commonly known by its acronym GPIS, is a state owned enterprise which in turn owns various corporations, either in whole, or part-ownership of public companies. The enterprise is the center of the state-run elements of the national economy, with the company's main customer being the government itself. GPIS Business Model GPIS was formed to be a vehicle of growth for the national economy of Great Pwnage. The company has full and partial holdings of both local corporations, as well as some corporations located outside of the country. Usually, full ownership of companies is reserved for corporations in the country, while foreign-based corporations are partially owned in the interest of generating growth in value, much like a stock portfolio. Profits generated by the company are re-invested in local corporations, in order to spur the growth of jobs and infrastructure in Great Pwnage, according to national needs. GPIS Holdings Great Pwnage Imperial Securities owns corporations in the following fields: *Wheat Production *Water Purification *Civil Construction *Fast Food *Brewing *Technology Research *Rifle & Body Armor Manufacturing *Tank Manufacturing *Military Aircraft Production *Missile Production *Nuclear Development *Banking *Sports Arenas *Lunar Mining Colony *Trucking Category:Great Pwnage